


Silent Satisfaction

by olivia_torres



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia_torres/pseuds/olivia_torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine Griezmann has felt weird around Fernando Torres for weeks, and wants them to be more than friends. A trip to Barcelona for a game seems like the perfect time to confess his love for Fernando when they end up alone in a hotel room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Satisfaction

The entire Atletico Madrid team was on a bus headed for Barcelona, everyone expecting a long and peaceful ride to their destination, except for Antoine Griezmann. Ever since Atleti's golden child -Fernando Torres- has returned to his home team, Antoine had felt a certain uneasiness. Torres had begun to treat him like a younger brother, and give him valuable advice about his life both on and off the field. They became invested in each other's lives, hanging out before and after practices and on weekends as well. The problem with this brotherly relationship was that Antoine had more than just platonic feelings towards Fernando. He began to feel a sense of closeness to him that was far more than friendly. The sound of Nando's laugh and the scattered freckles on his face were the things that Antoine could never erase from his mind no matter how hard he tried. Thinking of the way Fernando slapped his back and gave him reassuring words after a game kept Antoine up at night. He constantly wondered if Torres knew how he felt, and if Fernando felt more than brotherly feelings in return.   
This had been going on for many months now, and Griezmann boards the bus on the morning after yet another sleepless night caused by dreaming of his mentor. He sits down towards the back of the bus with dark circles under his eyes and a giant cup of coffee, that he hopes will clear his foggy mind so that he can focus for the game they have tomorrow. As he starts to doze off, he is awakened by a soft shake on his shoulder and a warm, familiar voice. "Wow you look rough man, were you out late?" laughs Torres as he sits down. "No, just couldn't sleep. I have been nervous about this game for a long time." Griezmann replies. "Wow he looks amazing today, I can tell he has a fresh haircut, it looks great on him." Antoine thinks to himself. "Well don't stress about it to much, leave that to everyone watching the game." Torres replies, pulling out his headphones and preparing to nap on the way there. Although exhausted, Antoine couldn't bear to fall asleep while Fernando's head was leaning on his shoulder as he peacefully slept, unknowingly on the man who loved him more than he could imagine. 

After the ride, everyone is given their hotel rooms and roommates. Antoine is disappointed but relieved that Fernando is not who he will be sharing a room with on this trip. Later that night, after everyone is settled into their rooms, Griezmann hears a soft knock on his door. It's Fernando in only a thin t-shirt and boxer shorts, holding a bottle of champagne. "Hey," says Torres. "What better way to relax before a big game than to drink so much that you pass out?"  
"You are absolutely crazy but I will try your method of unwinding just this once." Antoine replies as he crosses the hall into Fernando's room. Soon the drinks start flowing and Antoine is getting so turned on. "God I want him so bad right now I can barely stand it." He thinks. Later on Torres' roommate for the game, Diego Godin, says that he is going out and will not be back for a long time. "This is my chance to tell him how I feel," Antoine thinks. He had been debating revealing his feelings to the Spaniard for some time, and the champagne was definitely encouraging him to take the plunge.

Antoine grabs Fernando’s hand and looks him straight in the eye. “Fernando, I am just going to say it, I love you. I want to be with you, and regardless of what happens, I just wanted you to know.” Antoine feels terrified after realizing the words he just uttered and stares blankly at Torres looking for a reaction.  
Fernando looks straight at Antoine, but he doesn’t seem very shocked. Without saying a word Torres grabs him by the shoulders and presses his lips against Antoine’s. Unbeknownst to him, Griezmann’s verbal declaration of love gave Torres the courage to act out the fantasy he has always dreamed of since they met.  
They keep kissing passionately, releasing their feelings for each other, no longer needing words to do so. While their lips are connected, they stumble to remove each other’s clothing. Torres rips Antoine’s pants from his body and pushes him onto the bed. He quickly sheds the rest of what he is wearing and climbs onto the bed. Fernando grabs Antoine by the hips and pulls them closer. He kisses from his face down to his collarbone. His lips slowly travel down to the Frenchman’s chest and abs, teasing him like crazy. 

Fernando finally reaches the waistband of Antoine’s briefs and drags them off his body with his teeth. Fernando takes the plunge and puts his mouth around Antoine’s cock, and takes it all the way into his throat. Nando moves so slowly and licks the tip to taste Griezmann’s precum, driving him insane. Fernando puts his strong hand on Antoine’s stomach as his breathing quickens from how amazing it feels seeing Nando’s mouth go up and down on his dick. 

His abs move up and down faster and faster as Fernando speeds up his pace. Antoine, overcome with pleasure, is still speechless and in shock over this whole encounter but is amazed by how great Fernando is at giving head. Suddenly he feels the most amazing sensation as hot cum shoots out of his cock and into Fernando’s throat. He moans and his eyes roll back into his head and he can barely breathe.  
While he is still twitching from orgasming, Antoine is flipped onto his knees, while Fernando grabs his ass and is preparing to fuck him. Fernando shoves his cock inside of Antoine, who lets out a gasp from feeling Torres’ big cock inside him for the first time. Fernando enters him gently at first, moving carefully as to not hurt Antoine but starts to pick up the pace when Fernando senses he can take it. They relentlessly fuck, with moans being the only sounds uttered. 

Fernando goes faster and harder, feeling on the verge of finishing because of how tight Antoine is. Finally he cums, feeling the sensation all throughout his body as he lets out a moan with his cock so deep inside of Antoine. Fernando gently moves his dick in and out a couple more times before slowly pulling out, savoring the feeling. They collapse onto the bed next to each other, completely exhausted. Afterwards nobody says a word, and Antoine is still very confused, unsure of how Fernando feels.  
“Does he pity me? Does he simply lust after me? Does he have romantic feelings for me or was this all just because we are drunk?” He thinks. “This is something I’m dying to know, but I won’t push it tonight.” When he realizes that Fernando has fallen asleep, he quietly picks up his clothing and returns to his own hotel room, now more confused about the nature of their relationship than ever before.


End file.
